【鸣佐】失禁r18
by SAKOMO
Summary: 一辆车


鸣人把整个身子泡进浴缸里的时候长呼出一口气，觉得身体舒服了很多，糊里糊涂的就想起了之前问小樱的问题，心说难道佐助从来不和自己要是因为自己索求无度？那要是自己晾佐助一个星期两个星期的，他是不是就会来主动求欢了？靠！那到底是在折磨谁啊？其实也不必纠结这个问题，即使主动要，他在床上的样子和反应都让自己满意极了，含泪的桃花眼，绯红的脸蛋同志一志急促抑制不住 的娇喘声简直要人命了……

想着想着鸣人居然硬了，鸣人啧了一声，心说自己怎么这么不正经，都病成样了还想这个，可不能传染给佐助啊，心里这么想着就伸手下去想自己解决一发，正巧这时候浴室外头响起了敲门声，佐助的声音响起来："我想拿点东西，能进来嘛？"

鸣人瞬间清醒过来，慌慌张张的拿过浴巾扔进水里遮住自己的下半身，才答应道："啊？恩！你进来吧……"

佐助进来的一瞬间鸣人就呆住了，佐助身上穿的不是刚才的居家服，而是一件宽大的白色衬衫，尺寸过大，一自就知道不是他的而是自己的衣摆遮住了一半屁股，露出了另一半黑色的内裤，两条白净笔直的长腿在浴霸的照射下简直都在反光，鸣人刚才消弭下去的一点欲望瞬间又直立致敬了，就算是看见全裸的佐助他都没有这么快起反应，毕竟男友衬衫的杀伤力是犯规的啊……

佐助见鸣人呆住了，有点不好意思："今早我把那件居家服洗了还没干，刚才那个不小心我把汽水弄撒了，我就找了一件你不要了的衣服穿一下……我来拿抹布擦一擦……"

鸣人犹如被定住了似的，一动不动甚至眼睛都不会眨了，他是怎么做到的？好看的这么犯规，色情的又毫无自己知的呢，好想做啊……把衬衫扯的乱七八糟，解开前襟的两个口子然后把乳头玩弄的充血挺立，再把它们舔的泛着水光，长腿缠在自己的腰上，自己的性器就藏在宽大的衬衫下在他柔软紧致的小穴里进进出出，干的他除了呻吟什么声音都发不出来……

佐助见状问了句："你怎么了？不舒服就别泡了，快擦干身子吃药睡觉吧。"

"鸣人？！"

"……啊？哦！我知道了，你，你快拿完抹布就出去吧，我，我马上就好了……"鸣人艰难的别过头，不能再看了，再看一定会把持不住的，可是他现在感冒了，怎么可能忍住不亲他啊，传染了怎么办……

"恩，好，你别泡太久。"

"啊？啊！好"

扭过头的鸣人过了好久也没听到开门关门的声音，刚好奇想看看他怎么还没走的时候，后背就传来一阵让他一激灵的触感，鸣人猛的一回头条件反射的就抓住了佐助的手腕，一直在强忍欲望的他语气不禁变得有些不善，由于感冒声音里的鼻音更加浓重"你干什么！"

佐助眨了眨眼，被鸣人不善的语气弄得有点愣神，"……我想帮你擦擦背……"

鸣人觉得自己的扁桃体都要肿的不能用了，喉头干涩疼痛的说话都费劲，还是慢慢松开佐助的手腕别过眼神艰难开口"不用了，别传染给你了，快去睡吧。"

可是佐助不但没有向往常一样乖乖照着鸣人说的话做，反而轻笑了一下，在身后轻轻环住了鸣人宽厚的背脊，脑袋依偎在他的肩膀上，轻声说道："你不是说感冒了做些激烈的运动会好的更快嘛，来做吧。"

鸣人身子僵了僵，但身体的热度却是瞬间热了起来，胯间那个本就硬热的东西在佐助身上的衣服接触到自己后背的那一刻已经硬的不行了，而现在更是已经有些发疼了。而佐助似乎完全不有意识到鸣人已经隐忍的有多辛苦，嗓音略微甜腻的撒娇道："好不好~"说完还用鼻尖若有若无的蹭着鸣人的耳朵。鸣人双手握拳，已经临近崩溃边缘，这是在主动求欢吧，这么梦寐以求的事居然成真 了，可是这个情况也太不合适了吧，自己可是在重感冒啊……

鸣人顿了一下，强忍着那一阵恨不得立马化身为狼的冲动，哑着嗓子道："佐助，你应该知道我在感冒，我不想传染给你。"

说完这句话鸣人觉得环着自己的手松开了，靠在自己肩膀上的脑袋也移开了，不知是失落多几分还是庆幸多几分的松了口气，却没想到佐助直接跨进了浴缸，双手扶着鸣人的肩膀在他胯间坐了下来，浴缸很大，即使是两个成年男人共浴也不显拥挤。鸣人的脑子"哄"的一声就炸了，甚至失去了反应能力，呆愣的盯着借助。佐助由于过于羞耻耳根都泛起了红色，在暖色的浴霸灯光下纯情又淫荡，与大胆的动作不同，表情却害羞至极，连正视鸣人的目光都做不到，眼神飘忽的坐在鸣人胯间，小声说道："我会和你一起吃药的……"

说完像是鼓起勇气般的，含水的眼眸盯着鸣人说："嘴对嘴一起喝好不好？"鸣人脑袋里的最后一根弦再也绷不住了，隐忍的手上都暴起青筋，担着佐助的下巴强制他看着自己，一字一顿的说道："你现在拒绝还来得及，否则我会让你明天下不了床。"看着鸣人凶恶的神情佐助感觉自己的心脏在那乱跳，扭着挣开鸣人的手，身子一倾，碰了一下鸣人干燥的嘴唇"好啊~我愿……唔！"

没等佐助把话说完鸣人 一把将人揽过来捧着脸就亲了下去，没给对方一点喘息的时间，蛮横的侵入佐助的口腔，夺取着佐助口中的津液，什么感冒，见鬼去吧，媳妇想要那就必须要给，病毒什么的之后再说。

佐助完全没有一点抗拒，虽然迎合的动作还不是十分纯熟，但他也很努力的回应着鸣人，宽大的白衬衫水完全弄湿，湿透的面料将佐助身上的皮肤露了一半藏了一半，欲语还差的色情让鸣人觉得仿佛置身梦境，主动求欢的佐助简直太诱人了。

两个人激烈的湿吻把浴缸里的水弄得哗哗直响，一时间浴缸里只有水声和两个男人互相索取的喘息声，旖旎的气温节节攀升，鸣人的动作前所未有的粗鲁，犹如暴露本性的野兽，除了掠夺什么都不记得了，强硬的在佐助嘴里攻城掠地，手也没闲着，粗鲁的扯掉衬衫最上面的两个扣子，揉捏着佐助的乳头。"嗯……疼……不要……唔……"吃痛的佐助皱起眉头，环住鸣人的脖子收紧了几分力道却完全没有躲避的意思，反而还微微挺起胸膛，只是嘴上发出豪无用处的求饶，但这样反而让鸣人更加发狂

鸣人庭了佐助的唇，长时间的亲吻和过度兴奋让他气息有些不稳，轻喘着说："现在……知道疼了？刚才勾引我的时候想什么呢，恩？"说着手上的劲更大了。"我……你最近都在加班，是不是太累了，我想……嗯……让你放松下……"佐助说完鸣人这心软成一摊春水，手上的动作也温柔了下来，手指轻轻的在乳晕处划着圈，凑过去轻咬着佐助的耳廓轻声道："媳妇你怎么这么好呢~"佐助愣了一下，随即耳朵红的像是要滴出血一样，豁出般的低声道："你想怎么样都可以……"

鸣人的哞色暗了暗，在胸膛上流连的手缓缓下移，捏着温水里佐助柔软的臀瓣，扯着快要冒烟的嗓子说道："佐助你说这话可是要负责的。"似乎知道鸣人想要做什么，佐助微微抬起了身子，羞红着脸道："恩，负责……"

话音刚落佐助就感觉到自己的内裤被粗暴的扯了下来，后穴也被对方的手指粗暴的贯穿，瞬间温热的水涌入肠道，一种怪异的涨感撑得佐助忍不住伏在鸣人身上轻声的喘息，眼前也有些发白，对于鸣人，他的身体没有一点点抵抗力。

鸣人被勾引的一阵激动，手上的力道又加重了几分，加上佐助的身子特别敏感，没一会就能顺利的插进两根手指，更多的热水涌入肠道，发出了糜乱的搅拌声。佐助额着沁出了汗水，痛苦中带首欢愉的模样把鸣人勾的三魂丢了七白色，近似于痴狂的盯着佐助白皙却又涨红的脸，手指轻车熟路的找到寻块最脆弱的地方，疯狂的抠弄着。

"啊……不要……你别……我不想这么快就……哈啊……不要……"上半身湿透，衣衫不整的搂着鸣人才能不软下身子，下半身泡在水里还享受着他手指的刺激，佐助完全能想象到自己现在淫荡的样子，只是被手指刺激着前列腺，泡在温水的性器就已经硬到不可思议的程度。

鸣人俯身咬住佐助红肿的乳头，肆意的舔舐着，有些口齿不清的说道："佐助，射吧，射到水里，你射了我再给你，怎样~"说着，另一只手摸上了佐助的性器，不轻不重的刺激着龟头，他太清楚佐助的身子了，怎么把玩会让他求饶，怎么用力会让他哭出来，这都是自己一点点调教积累下来的经验，这副身子都是自己宠出来的，想到这鸣人的满足感和幸福感让他再也忍不下去了名人堂指一遍又一遍的刺激着佐助脆弱之处，满意的感觉到佐助搂着自己的双臂越来越用力，大腿也在不住的颤抖着。

佐助感觉自己的眼前都是白茫茫的一片光亮，累计的快感，被爱人强烈需要的幸福感，犹太人羞耻感，还有在水里射精的新鲜感让他再也忍不住了，闷哼了一声就释放在了温热的水里，射精后的脱力让他再也维持不住半抬起上身的姿势，无力的瘫坐在鸣人两腿之间，搂着他无力的喘息着。然而还没等佐助缓过神来，就觉得自己被人半抬半抱了起来，瞬间有些惊慌失措的说道："等一下，我还……"

"佐助……"鸣人现在连咽口水都有些艰难无比，佐助射精的样子实丰是太诱人了，何况他身上还穿着自己宽大的衬衫，被水打湿而变得半透明的布料简直是色情的代外词，此时此刻他除了占有他，再也没有其他的念头"让我进去，好不好？"不知什么时候鸣人把原来挡住下半身的浴巾扔到一边，硬到不行的性器抵在佐助的臂缝处，轻轻的蹭了几下，坏心眼的说道："来，自己把它吃进去好不好，然后你要什么我都给你。""你！……"佐助羞赦难当，但他也没有拒绝鸣人的要求，缓过那阵无力感之后，调整了下角度，扶着鸣人的肩膀慢慢抬起身子，缓缓坐了下去。

粗大的龟头数次破开了佐助的身子，在温热的肠道里肆意行凶，可是在温热的水里这还是第一回。随着硬物的入侵，热水成了最自然的润滑剂，慢慢被带入肠道，仿佛自己流出来的满淫水一般让人羞耻，佐助却因为这新奇的感觉敏感度提升了不少，轻咬着唇满脸春色，小穴刚吞下龟头就绞紧不放，鸣人"嘶"了一声，皱眉拍了拍佐助的屁股，不疼不痒的刺激却让他浑身激灵了一下，后穴绞的更紧了，鸣人叹道："佐助，你是打算把我夹断嘛，放松点，全吃进去，只有全吃进去了才舒服。"说着再也受不了佐助慢腾腾的速度，腰部一个用力，整根性器直接挺进了肠道最深处。

"啊……别……慢一点……"被顶到前列腺的快感让佐助刚射过的性器又颤颤巍巍的站了起来，鸣人满足的叹息了一声抬头和佐助缠绵的亲吻起来，黏黏糊糊的调情道："小妖精，夹这么紧是要把我直接吸出来嘛，恩？"说着下身已经控制不住的开始律动起来。"啊……别……好难受……水都进去了……"可这种时候让鸣人放慢速度是不可能的是，后穴柔软细致的不可思议，紧紧的贴着自己的性器没有一丝缝隙，抽出来的时候还会挽留般的吸附。他的动作越来越大，浴缸里的水被激烈的动作挤了出去，水声，佐助的呻吟声，肉体的撞击声，淫糜的声音充斥着佐助的耳膜，让他感觉前所未有的羞耻，也前所未有的刺激，佐助的性器随着鸣人激烈的抽插慢慢又硬了起来，抵在鸣人的腹肌上。

"啊……不要了……轻一点……水……好难受……"佐助羞耻的连眼睛都不敢睁开，紧紧搂着鸣人的脖子，被顶弄的只能伏在他的肩上不断的求饶。"难受……？那你顶在我肚子上的这个是什么？明明就舒服的不行吧，你这小妖精……"后面的话语全消失在湿热的亲吻里，佐助全身上下都被肆意的侵犯着，脑子早就不能思考了，生理性的泪水止不住的往下流，来不急收回的口水都顺着嘴角流了下来。

"佐助，你知不知道我看见你穿着我的衬衫出现的时候有多兴奋么，你哪里学来这个招数的，恩？"说着又用力一顶，重重的撞击着佐助最脆弱的那一点，果然怀里的身子一紧，求饶的声音里带上几丝哭腔："我没有……啊……你别……求你……"

"求我什么，恩？说出来啊，不是说好了今晚我怎么样都可以的么，怎么算话了啊"佐助看着鸣人轻声说道："干我……求你……"鸣人提了一口气才忍住那股射精的冲动，低声道："我这就满足你！"说完动作比先前更加激烈，次次都蹭过佐助的敏感点，佐助的快感越积越多，性器被温热的水包围，龟头不住的在鸣人的腹肌上蹭着，很快他就招架不住，低声求饶道："啊……不行了……你慢……啊……"鸣人听完更是掐着他白嫩的细腰不住挺动着腰，"不行了就射，反正这里是浴室，脏了也马上能洗干净，乖，射吧。""唔……我……"佐助已经到了临界点，漂亮的脖子高高扬起，忍不住的把手往下身伸去，却被鸣人一把抓住："不许用手，用后面射 ，你可以的，我帮你。"说完低下头重新咬上佐助的乳尖，果然没一会佐助的后穴越来越紧，几乎要让他寸步难行，鸣人还在不断的引诱他："射吧，佐助，我最喜欢你射精的样子了~"，"嗯啊……啊……不要……"鸣人又几个大力的顶弄佐助便支持不住了，只感觉浑身如濒死一般的快感，大脑还没反应过来，性器便忍不住的射了出来，鸣人也不再忍耐，又抽插了两下，直接射在了佐助身体深处。

两人的这场性爱疯狂又刺激，佐助羞耻极了，却也舒服级了，瘫坐在水里伏在鸣人身上轻轻的喘气，本以为这就结束了，但鸣人的性器不仅没有从自己身体里退出来，还有了抬头的迹象，而鸣人似乎也不打算结束这场疯狂的性爱，居然又慢慢的抽动起来。"你……你不能这样，你还在生病……"鸣人盯着他还挂着泪水的眼睛说："你还知道我在生病啊，那你还来勾引我？恩？""啊……不要了……我可没东西射了……"他已经射过两回了，哪里还有东西再射了，"没关系，没东西射你就尿出来好了，被干到失禁的感觉要不要试试？恩？"，"不……不要这样……"佐助痛苦的推拒着，鸣人的性器已经完全恢复了气势，埋在水里的下半身又开始了轻插，佐助抗拒不了鸣人所带来的快感，性器很快又半硬了起来。

鸣人一想到把佐助干到双眼失焦，浑身都是自己留下的印记，甚至被自己干到失禁，那么狼狈却色情的佐助，都是自己的，他的全身上下都是属于自己的，就压抑不住了，两手托着佐助的臀部就站了起来，突然的体位变化让佐助吃了一惊，两条长腿紧紧缠在鸣人的腰上，后穴也抑制不住的一阵收缩，鸣人拍了拍他的屁股说道："你真打算把我夹断啊……"佐助委屈的说道："谁让你突然站起来的……不要……这样好难受……放我下来……"鸣人盯着佐助通红的小脸说道："你不是没有东西可以射了嘛，那就尿出来吧，反正这里是浴室，什么东西都能洗干净的。"

本来进来之前佐助就喝了一杯水，又在水里被做了这么久不断的被水声刺激着，佐助瞬间就觉得的有什么被释放出来了，害怕的紧紧搂着鸣人的脖子，整个着力点都落在了的性器上，让它进到了一个前所未有的深度，佐助被顶的眼前一阵发白，鸣人也舒服的不行，见佐助连意思都没，安抚的说道："乖，没事的。"嘴上这么说脚下却一步跨出了浴缸，走到了马桶前，轻声哄着佐助："来，下来吧。"佐助双腿不住的打颤，却还是乖顺的慢慢松开了缠在鸣人腰间的大腿站在了浴室的瓷砖上。

鸣人把自己又一次硬到发疼的性器慢慢从佐助的后穴里拔了出来，穴口和龟头发出了色情的一声"啵"，佐助被这声音刺激的性器又硬了几分，紧闭着双眼闷哼了一声。鸣人的手臂揽着佐助的腰，让他转了过去，自己站在身后慢慢的又将自己的性器顶了进去，九浅一深的抽插着，贴在佐助耳边坏心眼的吹起了口哨："嘘……宝贝儿该尿尿了……"佐助被快感和羞耻感折磨的快疯掉了，鸣人的手还在为自己手淫，敏感的身体被刺激的几乎一点抗拒力都没有。

"唔……你好变态……上厕所有什么什么好看的……"佐助呜咽着还在做最后的抵抗，鸣人手上揉搓的力度更大了，"我就是变态，专属你的变态，你怎样我都爱你，你什么样子我都想看，所以快满足我这个变态吧。"说着身后撞击的速度越来越快，佐助觉得一股诡异的热量随着鸣人的律动涌上了性器，他的呻吟声也一声比一声高，后穴也再一次的绞紧，终于在鸣人不知道插到哪里的时候，佐助再也受不了的叫了一声"啊……"同时一股透明微黄的水柱从前端倾泻出来，落在了马桶里，这羞耻无比的一切让佐助有些崩溃，泪水止不住的往下流，鸣人被他这个样子米的也忍不住了，深插了几下也射进了佐助身体深处……

"恩？你醒了？没事了，别担心，你就是泡的时间太长了，刚才我打电话找医生来，给你开了药，多休息休息就好了。"鸣人迷迷糊糊的一睁眼就看见低头给自己掖被子的佐助，对方没头没脑的一番话让他有些迷茫。佐助看鸣人像是烧迷糊了的样子也有点好笑，轻笑着说："怎么了？烧糊涂了？"，"……你怎么这么快就可以下床了？"鸣人不禁有些想不通，按理来说佐助应该没这么快就能下床啊。佐助有些奇怪的问道："我为什么下不了床啊？"

鸣人疑惑的眨眨眼，只觉得一阵头痛，仔细看了看佐助穿的衣服，一股不祥的预感袭上心头，问道："我这是怎么了？"佐助凑过去重新把被子掖好，说道："你在浴室里泡澡泡太久晕过去了，吓死我了，你感冒了就不要泡那么久啊，注意一点啊。"鸣人呆愣了好几秒才敢相信这个事实，一阵钻心刺骨的头疼加心疼，生无可恋的叹了一口气缩回了被子里，就说怎么觉得像是在做梦一样，特么真的是在做梦啊……

佐助以为鸣人还在难受，轻声说道："你不喜欢那个药就不喝好了，医生这回给你开了点药片，一会吃点东西然后吃药好不好？"鸣人缩在被子里闷闷的说："我不，我要喝那个药，我还要嘴对嘴喝。"

"啊？"佐助一脸疑惑，完全不懂鸣人这是怎么了。鸣人痛心疾首的喊道："让我静一静，我的男友衬衫，我的勾引，我的失禁，都没了！"佐助担心的问道："你在说什么……这是烧糊涂了嘛？"

唉~看来鸣人的梦想不知道什么时候才能实现了。

——end


End file.
